


Storm

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Storm - Freeform, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

It was raining when Katara attacked Yon Rah but the storm raging inside of her was much worse. He could see it.

Thundering emotions crashing together, battling for dominance with booms and cracks that shook her to her core.

She may have managed to stop the physical storm with her bending but emotions were harder to bring under her control, especially considering the circumstances, and she was staring at the old man so fiercely. Fierce and cold. Zuko was sure that the internal storm had won.

He didn’t want to admit how he was relieved when she dropped the attack.


End file.
